


[带卡]小狗俱乐部

by arusati



Series: 小狗俱乐部 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: 小狗俱乐部白天是女仆咖啡厅，晚上是地下偶像小剧场
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 小狗俱乐部 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836721
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

距我逃出那个庭院，已经有三天了。

老实说，如果不是实在受不了了，我也不会想离开那里。庭院有很多优点，第一，它很大，不管是庭院本身，还是庭院所在的山头，都实在是大得吓人了，如果不是我每天都趁着没人看管时爬到树上观察地形，我绝对无法如此顺利地离开。第二，它很独立，这是从第一个优点演化出来的。我住在一个偏僻的角落里，除了我住的那间屋子和主屋外，再也没有见过庭院里有其他人类住户。佣人们统一住在庭院外的一栋大房子里，而黑白绝兄弟——他们总是神出鬼没，好像独立生活在异世界空间一样。第三，在这里什么都不用思考，老头子虽然会对我下任务，不管是头脑上的还是身体上的，可他从未看过我的成果，更不要说检查或者是惩罚了。所以我只是为了我自己有朝一日能离开这里才拼命努力到现在的，在他离开庭院的第二天，我开始了我的行动。

黑白绝兄弟因为雇主的离开变得懒散多了，昨天一整天我都没有见过他们。不过话说回来，就算我在他们眼皮下离开，他们也不会阻拦我，只是会让我想一想老头子的可怕之处。而我的回答，自然是做了再说。我选择在午夜动身，只带了一个小包，里面装着我从各个房间里搜集来的物品——首饰、摆件、武器……我没有鉴赏的天分，也不知道他们值不值钱，但那个老头子用的，总是最好的。

我在月光下路过了老头子住的屋子，那里漆黑一片，看不出有人生活过的痕迹；路过了书房，这里只有极少量在我死缠烂打下买来的漫画，其他全都是晦涩难懂的古籍；路过了老头子弟弟的墓地，我在老头子房间瞥见过一眼照片，那个和我同姓的男人长得很清秀，看上去很和善，和看起来就脾气臭到不行的老头子简直有着天壤之别。有时候我也会怀疑，他们是否真的是亲兄弟。我朝着墓地的方向拜了拜，对这位先人倾诉道：“你哥哥真的很烦人，你也懂吧！希望你保佑我成功逃脱他的魔爪。”然后我就像以前那样爬到树上，目光落在我在心中模拟了无数次的那棵树上——我只要跳到那里，再顺着树干滑下来，就可以毫无顾忌地狂奔了。

可跳跃这个动作，对我来说实在是太难了。我本就受过重伤，虽然已经用义肢恢复了大半，但对自己高科技的半身的掌握还是没有信心。更不要说这个动作本来就能让人联想到重重摔到地上的结果。我吞了一口口水，深吸一口气，跳了出去。

树林里的飞鸟被我惊起，在月光下展开翅膀，转移到了别的阵地。我用自己的右手堪堪吊在树干上，冷汗直流。好在有惊无险，我把它看作是我出逃计划会成功的暗示，便开心地跑远了。

只是我实在是低估了这座山的大小，高估了自己的身体。我从冲刺状态，再到气喘吁吁地扶着树走一步休息五分钟，也不过几个小时。我从包里拿出黑绝喜欢吃的流体食物，这种营养果冻能补充最基本的能量需求，不过白绝告诉我其实他们不吃东西也可以，但是他们喜欢拿进食这件事，作为自己存在的证据。我实在是有些不能理解这句话，一个人如果要活下去的话，那他就必须进食，不是么？这样看的话，因果关系不是颠倒了吗？不过我的脑子不喜欢思考这么复杂的命题，于是我再也没纠结过了。虽然给不了人吃到好吃的东西时的愉悦，但营养果冻好歹还是甜的，比起老头子吃的那些清汤寡水的食物已经美味很多了。我撑起自己的身体，继续赶路。花了一整天，总算走到了山脚。

我已经很久没有离开过庭院了，据黑绝所述，我是12岁时被老头子带到这座山的，在此之前的生活，他们和我都不太清楚。而回忆这种事情本来就是徒劳，白绝对我说老头子在我脑袋里植入了什么高科技芯片，可以抑制我脑袋里管记忆的那片区域。能被遗忘的事情，只要一天不想起来，那遗忘之事也就不重要了。所以我对这件事的态度很消极，比起想起来后因为遗忘了重要的事的后悔，什么都不知道才比较轻松。今年我已经17岁了，长得也比老头子要高了，我觉得是时候开始新的生活。

一到街上，我就被这里的喧哗吓到。到处都是汽车和人，到处都是吵闹的声音，我的头突然痛了起来，只能原地蹲下。一个路过的人拍了拍我的肩膀，问我需不需要帮助，我组织了很久语言，终于向他顺畅地表达出“我要去木叶”这件事。虽然山脚下比起山上已经要繁华很多，但这里依旧是一个小镇，还是离宅子最近的小镇，镇上全是老头子的眼线。我要去的，起码是木叶这种大都市，才不容易被很快找到。那个人指了指背后的卡车：“我是送货的，如果你不嫌弃，就在卡车车斗里凑合一下吧，我不喜欢开车的时候旁边有人。”

我别无选择。卡车车斗并不是无法忍耐的地方，这个司机是运送木材的，车里全是码得整整齐齐的树干。我藏在它们的中间，头顶上是遮挡的塑料油布，保护我免受风吹。偶尔闷了，我就掀开油布的一角，看看公路上的风景。火之国全是一望无际的森林，看了一会儿便腻了。至于生理问题，我的左半边和黑白绝一样，不需要进食和排泄，所以我对这两件事的欲望是相当低的，忍耐个一两天不成问题。等我从永无止境的颠簸中醒来，司机将车停在一个拐角处。他对我亮了亮手里的刀子：“我们已经到木叶了，你也应该给我一点路费吧，你身上的包看起来挺值钱的。”

我低头看了看这个破布口袋，这司机显然没见过什么好货。如果我愿意，我大可在这里杀了他并让他永远不被找到，但是我身体机能正常的右半边开始抗议了，我感受到了很久都没感受过的饥饿。雪上加霜的是，我的脑袋也适时地痛了起来。木叶市激发了我关于过去的某段记忆，我想努力回想起来的话，脑中就会被那个可恶的芯片搅成浆糊。于是我捂着脑袋大叫了一声，晕了过去。

等我醒过来的时候，首先映入我眼帘的是黑色的裙摆。老头子那里基本都是和风的服装，上面还印有家徽，就差把姓名写脑门儿上了。我很少能看到这种西式的衣服，觉得有些新奇。再往下看，裙摆和白色的小腿袜中间，露出了一段健康的小麦色皮肤，让我本能地觉得触感很好。我没有多想，用手摸了上去，只听见一个比预想中雄厚了很多的声音大叫道：“卡卡西老师，这个人在性骚扰我！”

之所以比预想中雄厚，是因为我没有考虑过这双腿的主人公是男生。我抬头向上望，一个扎着金色双马尾、身着女仆装的少年也望着我，我和他那双清澈的蓝眼睛对上，一时之间居然有些害羞。“我没有性骚扰你！我只是想确认一下你是男的还是女的。”我编了个拙劣的谎言。

“唔……”眼前的这个少年，居然轻而易举地接受了我的说法。我心下大惊，这个人，不会比我还笨吧。正当我这么想着时，一个清冷的声音从不远处传来：“不管是男生还是女生都不能这样，吊车尾，你果然是个大笨蛋。”声音的主人是和金发双马尾穿着一样女仆装的黑发少年。唯一不同的是，黑发少年的腿上是一双纯黑的丝袜，这种禁欲的颜色衬托得他的小腿愈发纤细。“卡卡西，”他又带着不满的情绪朝后望去，我这才注意到吧台后面坐了一个人。“你捡回来的这个人究竟是谁？”

“啊。”坐在吧台后面的人留着银色短发，脑袋上还戴着女仆专用的头饰。一圈白纱让他整个人变得无色透明了起来，要不是还穿着黑色的裙子，他大概就和背后和他肤色一样的墙壁融为一体了。并非我自吹自擂，老头子仇家不少，哪怕我已经几年没出过门，也遇上过几次大大小小的暗杀。所以第一时间摸清对方有多少人、分布在哪里，已经变成了我的习惯，可这家伙完全隐匿了自己的行迹，像一个老神在在的钓鱼人一样守在钓竿旁，只等鱼上钩拉起来就是了。我便加强了警戒，这家咖啡厅里的人并非等闲之辈。

“我也不认识。”银发男人接着说。“但这个人昏倒在我们门口，而且马上要下大雨了，你们知道门前那条路最容易积水了，要是见死不救让他被淹死的话，我们也逃脱不了责任吧。”他弯了弯眼睛。

“哼，胡说八道。我看就是因为他长得像你家里那张照片上的人。”黑发少年冷笑一声，指着我的脸控诉。“你误会了，我根本不认识他……”我以为他在怀疑我俩串通过，便装出一副柔弱的神情，眨了眨眼睛。“那种事情一看就知道吧。我只是觉得你是不是哪里派来针对卡卡西弱点的人。”他依旧不依不饶。

“佐助……”这个叫卡卡西的男人终于露出不赞许的神色。“佐助！要开店了！你赶快来帮忙！”金发少年摆摆手，叫这个名为佐助的黑发少年过去帮他收拾桌子。

“啊，我还没有介绍我自己，今天真是谢谢你了。”我真诚地向他道谢。“我叫阿飞，是外地来的，身上的行李和钱都被抢了，请让我在这里干活吧，我没有其他可以回报你的了。”

“干活啊……”卡卡西陷入沉思。“我虽然不会做饭，长相也比较抱歉，但在体力活方面是不会输的。”我挺直了背，无意间展示了下自己的胸肌。卡卡西笑了笑：“我们的店员都是男生，而且那两个精力还格外旺盛，根本不需要别人帮他们干体力活。”他指了指在杂物间门口又吵起来的两个少年。“但是……”他突然从手边拿起一把西餐刀向我砍来，我想都没想就挡住了他的手腕。银色的刀在空中划过一道弧线，他用脚勾住我的小腿把我拉近，左手接过刀抵住我的动脉。一时之间寂静无声，连那边的两个男生也停止了幼稚的争吵，直直地盯着我们。我突然有了一种我们是在孩子面前吵架的夫妇的微妙感觉，于是卡卡西用刀背拍了下我布满疤痕的半张脸，我也放下扼住他喉结的手，就这样两个人无言地盯着彼此。

“看在你没吃饭的份上，勉强过关吧。”他用懒洋洋的声音说，又不知道从哪摸出一本《亲热天堂》。“天藏，来一份蛋包饭。”

后厨里传来一阵模糊的抗议，很快一份蛋包饭便被金发少年端到我的面前。我看着他不禁有些恍惚。老头子的家里，唯一属于我自己的东西只有一张照片，那张照片上有四个人，一个是金色头发、看起来很温柔的年轻人；一个是棕色短发、比着剪刀手笑容灿烂的少女；一个是脸被我用涂改液涂掉，看不出来长相的小孩，虽然这个小孩穿着裤子，谨慎起见，我也不能贸然判断对方的性别；最后就是我，小时候的我，还没有受伤之前的我。这个金发少年长得和照片上的年轻人有点相似，勾起了我脑袋深处的怀念。不想不要紧，一想，被植入的那个罪恶的芯片就开始起作用了。我抱着头痛苦地伏在桌上，少年还以为我饿了，于是从吧台拿过一瓶番茄酱，歪歪扭扭地在蛋包饭上画下了几个字母和一个爱心。

“NARUKO❤，”他用开朗的声线一边说着，一边指了指自己。“在‘小狗俱乐部’，你要这么叫我。”


	2. Chapter 2

小狗俱乐部是这家女仆咖啡厅的名字。这里的店员全是男生，也就是说，这是一家伪娘女仆咖啡厅。固定的店员，除了厨师大和（不知道为什么卡卡西总是叫他天藏），还有佐助和鸣人两个服务生。当放长假时，一个叫做宁次的男生也会过来帮忙，偶尔还会有一位名字古怪的外国人，据说他是鸣人很好的朋友。这些事情是我一边将桌子搬进后面大得像仓库一样的杂物间一边听卡卡西说的。他全程只是指挥着我们行动，自己的眼睛都没有离开过手上那本小黄书。

“我们为什么要把桌子收起来？”搬到第十张桌子时，我终于忍不住问道。这里的桌子不像一般的女仆咖啡厅一样，钉在独立的卡座中间，而全部都是雕着花朵、藤蔓的白色小圆桌，还俏皮地伸出三条腿立在地上。“你们明天不是还要营业吗？”

“因为这里不仅仅是一个女仆咖啡厅。”佐助用有些低沉的声线回答，我抬头望着他，他的脸居然有些红，白的人就是这一点不好，什么情绪都藏不住。“这里还是梦想实现的地方！”鸣人用高亢的声音应和着，他的怀里抱着桌上的假花盒，一个激动差点全部甩出去。大和也做完了后厨的工作，出来调试着大厅的灯光，我这才发现餐厅里有一处比别的地方都要高出不少。那个台子上只能并排摆下两张桌子，撤掉后人站上去还算空旷。大和关掉了大厅的灯，白色的墙壁上用廉价的投影仪投影出了“小·狗·俱·乐·部”几个花体字，就像是绝兄弟给我买的最劣质的水果硬糖，便宜的可爱也不过如此。

“就是这样。”卡卡西作了总结性的陈述。他不知何时已经换了一套衣服，粉红色的裙子下藏着厚厚的纱，将整个裙子衬托得更加蓬松。上半身的部分则被设计成两件式，外面是西装马甲那样前扣的背心，几颗铜制的纽扣在灯光的照射下闪耀着。马甲里面是一件雪纺的高领衬衫，手臂处也被做成泡泡袖的样式，显得整个人更加轻飘飘了。老实说，这件衣服可爱得不得了，如果别人说它是某个女子偶像组合的打歌服装，我也会相信。这么一件可爱的衣服穿在卡卡西这样高大的男人身上，本该有的违和感却被他露出来的脸打散了。

在我进店时，卡卡西一直戴着白色口罩。现在他把口罩取了下来，有些硬朗的下巴被嘴角那颗小痣中和，竟然还隐隐泄出一丝妖媚。他的眼睛看起来有些慵懒，上眼皮无奈地垂了下来，所以和他对视的时候，总有种被注意到的惊喜。按照世间的标准，卡卡西的眼睛应该叫狗狗眼，但他整个人剥离的气质，又和可爱亲人的狗怎么也扯不上关系。就像狮子和老虎的后代叫狮虎兽一样，我觉得卡卡西如果变成动物的话，它应该叫猫狗兽。但是猫和狗谁该排在前面？我又陷入了沉思。

思考间鸣人和佐助也换好了衣服。鸣人上半身穿着同样款式的马甲，却只有胸前的部分被白色蕾丝和蝴蝶领结裹着，两条光滑结实的手臂就这样露在外面，应该是假两件的设计。而且马甲的长度，不知道为什么还稍短一些，露出一小截纤细的腰。佐助则穿着全包住的披风，面料看起来很柔软，扣子设计在对齐心脏的那条线上，显得格外禁欲。他的下半身终于换成了短裙，裙摆比披风下摆稍长一些，我的眼睛不由得盯住了大腿袜和裙摆下沿间的绝对领域。他俩好像对我这样的视线见怪不怪，扛着三个立麦架就走上了台阶。

“晚上的时候，前辈和鸣人佐助就会当地下偶像呢，别看他们这样，在本地还是很受欢迎的。”大和看我还愣在原地，便好心地向我解释道。“卡卡西，那边那个饭桶就放着不管吗？”佐助嫌恶地盯了我一眼，鸣人反驳道：“我们也不能随便加成员吧，粉丝会伤心的！”

“你想和我们一起表演吗？”卡卡西变魔术一样拿出一条裙子，我看着上面繁复的花纹，把头快摇断了。“啊，本人不乐意的话，我们也不能强迫呢。”他遗憾地耸了耸肩。“那你就负责服务观众吧。”说完之后他便坐下开始化妆，他的动作很利索，三下五除二就把自己脸上的性别特征再模糊了一些。而那边的两个人就看起来相当生疏了，他们互相为对方化妆，佐助还好，虽然速度不快，但好歹是一板一眼地画到位了，鸣人却手一抖把眼线画飞了出去，只好拿着一根棉签沾着卸妆水帮佐助一点一点擦掉。当外面的路灯都亮起来的时候，第一个人从门里进来了。大和守在门口，用荧光涂料给他们盖了一个章，章上的图案是一只看起来有点不耐烦的沙皮狗，倒是有些诡异的可爱。

进来的人五花八门，不能统一而论。有西装外套还搭在手臂上的风尘仆仆的上班族，有穿着痛T挥舞荧光棒的宅男，甚至还有几个打扮入时的女高中生，其中那个粉色头发的正死死盯着佐助，就算在黑暗中也能看出满脸通红。没想到这年头连女装偶像都能有骨肉皮，我啧了一声，突然感觉自己的想法很像个老头子——但我明明才十七岁，却总觉得与他们都脱节了。

我把这件事推在那个人身上，都怪被他关久了，我已经接触不到正常社会的流行风尚，也许在外面这并不算一件大不了的事。卡卡西他们在台上跳着一些俏皮的舞蹈，动作简单且目的性极强——每个转身都会不经意地带起自己的裙摆，于是台下的call声更大了。我端着酒挤在观众中间，大和从后厨来到了吧台，当起了调酒师。但是比起店里看起来和老头子收藏的有些不一样的劣质洋酒，更多人都只是要最便宜的生啤。我端着一扎玻璃杯如履薄冰地走在人群的空隙中，就像摩西分开红海一样困难。除了冲到最前面的几个宅男，其他人都只是沉默地喝着酒，甚至有人还趁机抬起手臂抹了把眼泪。这哪里是梦想实现的地方嘛！我腹诽道。

一个客人大概是喝醉了，朝我这边倒了过来，我想扶住他，但单手端盘子不好掌握平衡。于是一盘啤酒全部摔在地上，弄湿了旁边人的裤腿。卡卡西似乎注意到了这边的骚动，便费力地抬起他的眼睛看了过来。他眼睛旁贴着几个闪片，和长度夸张的假睫毛一起在灯光下非常醒目。这时候最后一首歌也已经唱完，除了几个喊着“安可！安可！”的狂热饭，其他人都只是盯着自己手里的酒，就像遗忘了一切那样，对他们的表演也毫不关心。卡卡西便沿着我刚刚劈开的路靠了过来，从怀里拿出一张手帕，走到被我波及的客人面前，蹲下去用手帕轻柔地擦拭着他的皮鞋。

那个无辜的客人是个上班族，现在还没搞清楚状况，甚至不知道我就是那个让他的裤子湿了一半的罪魁祸首，还在冲着我傻笑。卡卡西一边道歉，一边仔细地擦拭着鞋上的污渍，他的背弓了起来，顺着马甲的中线排列的整齐的脊椎，让人很想把手放上去从上摸到下。“好了。”他站起身来，一把挽住我的胳膊，用手肘推了推我。“非常抱歉，这孩子不是故意的。”

“哦……哦，”我这才从他手臂微凉的触感中反应过来。按理说卡卡西刚刚跳了那么久的舞，他的身体却一点没有变暖和，看来是没有认真对待这份工作。那位客人终于明白了我们的意图，他瞪大了眼睛，我还以为他要攻击卡卡西了，便紧张地挡在他身前——尽管他的武力值肯定不在我之下，但他还穿着裙子呢。我不能让一个穿裙子的人受伤。但那位客人只是愣住了，然后开始放声大哭——

“我就只剩下这一件干净的西装了！我老婆和别人跑了，都没有人给我洗衣服了！”他越哭越失态，感觉鼻涕都快流下来了。我正想问他为什么不能自己洗衣服——毕竟从来没有人帮我洗过衣服，卡卡西就做出了一个让我把下巴都惊掉的举动。他伸出手抱住那个客人的头，让他靠在他肩上，又轻轻地拍着他的背。“没事的，没事的——”他轻声劝慰道。不知道是不是哭声会传染，一时间整个餐厅都传来此起彼伏的哭声，从低沉的到高亢的，男人、女人，这里就像是大海中的孤岛，被泪水包围了。

“案山子……”不知过了多久，那位客人终于抬起头，从怀里掏出几张万元钞票塞进卡卡西的手里。“谢谢你。”他好像完全醒酒了，甚至抚了抚自己衬衫上的皱褶，还对我露出一个难看的微笑——伴随着红红的眼眶。人群逐渐向出口涌去，粉色头发的少女挤在舞台前，企图拿到佐助的联系方式，佐助却摇了摇头。这时鸣人凑了上去，拿出自己的手机在她面前晃来晃去，少女见状马上收起手机，转头离开了。鸣人大受打击，灰溜溜地溜到台下帮大和打扫了起来。我猜想这是因为鸣人的双马尾看起来太像个女生了，而佐助的女装倒是增添了几分不分性别的美，所以才比鸣人更受欢迎。不过话说回来，他俩不管是谁，都比我这个见不得人的丑八怪可爱太多了。卡卡西也真会开玩笑，居然要我穿裙子……有些黑暗的情绪从记忆深处传来，我的头又开始痛了。

“阿飞，你没事吧。”卡卡西送走了最后一个客人，转过头来扶着我。我用这份柔弱成功地逃脱了清理场地，鸣人已经把刚刚的失落吹走了，和佐助比赛起了拖地的速度，大和在他们身后拿着抹布皱起了眉头。卡卡西给我倒了一杯热水，像哄小孩那样帮我吹了吹，递到我的唇边，我突然也很想哭，于是便这么做了。

“真是的。”他不得不放下杯子，从桌上抽了张纸巾粗暴地擦拭我的眼泪。“你为什么这么爱哭呢？”

“我才不爱哭，我已经好多年没有哭过了。”这句话倒没有假，我自从住进老头子的家里，就再也没掉过一滴泪，不管是多么痛，或者遇到了多大的困难，我都是很坚强的。他没说什么，只是手上用力了一点，我感觉我的眼角都要被他擦破了，便不满地抗议：“你就不能像刚刚那样轻一点吗？”

“除非你给的钱比他多。”他伸出手放在我的面前，表情居然很认真。我自然是没钱的，便像一颗照不到光的植物一样焉了下去。许久，我才像突然想起什么一样，抬起头问他：“所以你们到底实现了什么梦想？”

卡卡西已经在我旁边点上了一根烟。烟雾模糊了他的面庞，他嘴里咬着烟，含糊地说：“当然是让大家可以找到一个地方放声大哭的梦想。”

“那你有这种地方吗？”我追问道。

“没有。”他用一种惊讶于我为何会发出这样的疑问的眼神看了我一眼，把烟在松糕鞋下踩灭，站起身来走向了杂物间。


	3. Chapter 3

“啊！”鸣人从薄薄的信封里抽出几张钞票，不满地大叫起来。“怎么比上个月还少啦？”

“经济不景气，你看我连烟都不抽了。”卡卡西无奈地耸耸肩。但本能告诉我卡卡西是骗人的，从他难得摘下口罩的时候来看，他的牙齿非常洁白而健康，身上也没有像每个毛孔都散发着烟草味的老烟民的气息，他一直都不怎么抽烟，恐怕这只是作为他排解情绪的一个手段。

佐助却难得没反驳鸣人什么。鸣人抬头看着他，却发现佐助的信封比他要鼓上不少。“卡卡西老师！你偏心！”他嘴上抱怨着，身体却自动攀上了佐助的肩膀，企图靠近那个信封。佐助伸出一只手掌想把鸣人往外推，两个人又开始角力。大和也拿出自己的存折看了又看，再用手展平了每一页，叹了口气后收进怀中。“可能要得到什么，就必须承受同等的失去吧。”他用唱歌一样的语调说了这句有哲理的话，摇摇头又去看他在店里种植的植物。

“老师？”我盯着卡卡西，这个男人实在和教书育人扯不上关系。“补习班的老师啦，后来不想干了。”“补习班？！卡卡西老师，这哪里……&%#@!$……”佐助眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴，我有预感他隐瞒的部分一定对我来说特别重要，但此时此刻我一点都不想知道。如果知道了，我一定又会回到那个令人讨厌的庭院，为了一些已经失去的事情斤斤计较。于是我没有追问，卡卡西最后从怀里掏出一个信封，看上去完全没有装东西。他把信封交到我手里：“你的工资。”

我打开信封，里面居然一张钞票都没有，只有连着的一长串橘色的像彩券一样的东西。“这是什么？”我从信封里把它们拉出来，二十四张印着“案山子”的长方形纸片连在一起，组成了一条蜿蜒的小蛇。

“是约会券诶！”鸣人凑过脑袋来看。“不过为什么只有老师你的，没有我和佐助的啊。”

“好问题。”卡卡西“啪”得一声合上手里的书。“佐助的因为太受欢迎，一张都不剩了，这也是为什么他的信封比你厚那么多的原因；至于你——一个约会券都卖不出去的人，我也不好意思用来顶替工资啊！”

“那老师你还不是剩了这么多！”鸣人张开爪牙想找卡卡西理论，卡卡西却心虚地把眼睛移开了，继续看起了他那本不知道翻了多少遍的《亲热天堂》。

“诶？”只有我一个人还愣在原地。明明我打算攒够钱就离开的，但这样下去，简直是才脱虎口，又入狼穴嘛！我盯着手上的约会券，这是小狗俱乐部的特别商品。毕竟这家俱乐部只要喝醉酒就能享受到几个偶像的3D环绕关怀，握手券之类的完全没有吸引力。所以在这之上，他们又推出了约会券，每一张券都可以有和偶像约会一小时的特权。二十四张1h限定，也就是说加起来我可以独占卡卡西一天。我瞬间低沉了下去，一整天都像漏气的气球那样，让本就可怕的脸更加阴沉，等结束营业的时候，大和扬了扬手里的钱，告诉我今天小费都收多了一些。

夏天快到了，鸣人和佐助来打工的时间也变少了。他俩都是高一的学生，在为了期末考试而认真用功。不同的是，佐助是为了日后的升学，他早就决定要考T大，所以对自己的要求格外严格，听说也总是考第一名。而鸣人那个笨蛋，单纯就是因为再不努力就要留级了。他们的学校分一次班后就不会变，鸣人还想当佐助的同学，便铆足了劲地挑灯夜读。我快被他们间少年的友谊感动了，于是一个人做起两个人的活时，也毫无怨言，直到我一个人把地上东倒西歪的酒瓶收拾掉，再把地板拖干净时，才意识到什么也没干的卡卡西已经洗好了澡出来跟我说晚安了。我没有地方住，便在杂物间搭了一个简易的地铺，虽然灰尘有点大，好歹不用风餐露宿。卡卡西住在楼上，据说这个二层的建筑是他爸爸留给他的，我也曾好奇地想要推断过卡卡西的身世，但又觉得这实在是太没礼貌了。如果他没有亲口说出来，那一定就是他不想说，我也不应该问他。我点点头，对自己的绅士行为赞叹不已。

等我躺在地铺上，我从枕头下抽出了那二十四张约会券——这就是我全部的家当了。在鸣人和佐助休息后，我也会承担外出进货或是联络的工作，为了方便联系，卡卡西给了我一个旧手机，看起来甚至像是十年前的款式。我用这个手机艰难地上着网，企图把卡卡西的约会券挂到二手网站上去，却没有一个人有兴趣。我该怎么度过这二十四个小时呢？把他绑着，在他面前大吃特吃？或是用痒痒挠一直挠他？还是干脆用画笔把他画成一个丑男——最后这项太有难度了，我觉得我面对卡卡西的脸，是下不去手的。这时，我突然灵机一动，我要命令他二十四小时不能戴口罩！我带着这个爽快的设想缓缓进入梦乡，梦里的我却有一点心痛。我拿着那些约会券，想送给一个女孩，那个女孩抬起头看我，问我有什么事吗？我的内心很纠结，如果我给了，那我的心里会空了一块；如果我不给，好像依然是同样的结局。醒来的时候，卡卡西坐在我的床边，月光从那扇窄小的换气窗里透出来，洒在我的被子上。

卡卡西很温柔地对我说：“你做噩梦了。”“哦……”我慢吞吞地坐起来，抬手摸了摸脸，原来我的脸上全是水痕。这种并不能说是噩梦，只是我太伤心了，所以才会哭得这么厉害，毕竟我很勇敢，如果是噩梦，不会把我吓哭的。他拍着我的背脊，意味深长地看了我一眼：“睡吧，……”

他用一个我没听过的名字叫着我 ，这好像一个咒语，让我很快就进入了梦乡。这次只有我和卡卡西，他没戴口罩就算了，还穿着一件火辣的高叉旗袍，下面是黑色的渔网袜，让他的大腿显得更白了。他牵着我的手，全然不顾他人的目光，在我满是疤痕的侧脸上亲了一口。

……什么鬼。我从这个梦中醒来，尴尬地看了一眼我的下半身。

学生们的考试终于结束，佐助毫不意外地还是年级第一，他对这个结果只是“哼”了一声以表意料之中。但看他青黑色的眼眶就知道，他也是为此做了很大努力的。鸣人却破天荒地不用补考，他每一门科目都勉强及格，这简直就是神迹。卡卡西看着他的成绩单，目光在成绩单和他直接反复游移了几次，才确定这真的是他考出来的。“好吧！”他把双手举起，做出投降的姿势。“今年我们可以去海边。”

“卡卡西老师！你最好了！”鸣人热情地挂上了卡卡西的脖子，老实说一个十六岁的少年并不会太轻，但卡卡西拖着他的侧腰很轻松地把他抱起来又原样摘了下去。“从鸣人和佐助刚来打工的时候，我们就说可以去海边员工旅行，但是要鸣人考及格。都过了这么多个考试了……”大和装模作样地抹了抹眼睛，看起来真的很像一位操劳的母亲。我缩在墙角，等待卡卡西说让我留在这里看门，这样我就可以没有罪恶感地从收银台里拿钱了，毕竟要破坏那台机器也不是什么难事。卡卡西却眯起眼睛对我笑了一下：“明天要很早出发喔，不要睡懒觉了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“抱歉……”我的头再次撞到了玻璃上，痛感让我清醒了不少。卡卡西仍保持着那个潇洒的姿势开着车，虽然看上去的确有些疲惫，但他的表情是高兴的。“没事，看了你的睡脸，只会让人清醒的。”

大和和卡卡西作为唯二两个成年人，本来是坐在驾驶座和副驾驶的位置轮流开车，但大和耐力稍差一些，在他忍不住在副驾驶座上睡着的时候，卡卡西让他坐到宽敞一些的后座去休息，这样也可以安然入睡——毕竟坐在副驾驶座，总会担心自己的困意是否会传染给司机。于是我就代替大和坐到了前面，不停地往疲惫的眼睛里滴着眼药水——这好像是我在老头子那里得到的习惯，我总是很注意保护我的眼睛，不过现在的目的仅仅是为了清醒地监督卡卡西的驾驶安全。饶是这样注意，我还是很快昏迷过去，醒来的时候就格外抱歉。

“你坐副驾驶的时候，我是不会让车出事的。”卡卡西久违地点了一支烟抽上。后座的两个小鬼被烟呛到，佐助正从起床气中睁开眼睛，看起来像要扑向前座勒死卡卡西，但很快他们就被远处的风景吸引了注意力。一片波光粼粼的蓝在阳光下格外醒目，他俩便不顾大和“不要伸出头”的劝阻，打开窗探出身去。“是大海耶！”

现在是暑假的开头，人还不算太多。我们找了一处相对僻静的海滩，尽管如此，还是有不少海边风情的帅哥美女在我面前走来走去。我自从去了庭院后就再也没有出过远门，那之前的记忆更是一无所知，所以根本不知道自己有没有来过海边。但这个只出现在梦里的大姐姐都穿着比基尼的世界宛如天堂，我不想离开。鸣人和佐助已经抱起冲浪板跑进了海里，他们俩睡了一路，精力充沛也是应当的。大和则抱着一个椰子可疑地溜走了，“以前的职业病，他去哪里都要先把那探查清楚。”卡卡西向我解释道。而他本人——则已经在我搭好的遮阳伞和折叠椅上躺下了，甚至还翘起了二郎腿。天气实在太热了，卡卡西虽然不像鸣人和佐助一样只穿着泳裤，但他也把那件和海边印象很搭的花色衬衫的扣子全部解开了，露出白色的胸膛，一直延伸到紧实的小腹。他真的太白了，我完全可以理解他为什么不愿意走出这片阴影，这种不健康的白色让我甚至觉得他在太阳下站一小会儿就会晒化。

而我却裹得比他还严实，唯一的原因就是我怕这具丑陋的身体会吓到他人。我的义肢在高温下并不是很舒服，长袖长裤更是不便通风，没一会儿我就露出了难受的表情。卡卡西关心地凑过来：“我们要不要进城逛逛？”

“那你不就不能玩了……”我对他的提议很是心动，但为了假装成熟，我还是大度地照顾了他的意见。卡卡西居然很不给我面子地干笑了两声：“哈哈，真不像你呢。”我知道他在暗指我老是在店里跟他唱反调，比如桌子是不是搭歪了，今天的蛋包饭上的番茄酱画的爱心是不是没对齐，和客人合照的时候是不是眼睛弯的弧度不够，诸如此类无聊的事情。卡卡西却从没有反驳过我，老是弯着眼睛照单全收，让我怀疑这个人是不是一点脾气都没有，没有过去，没有未来，没有情绪，没有联系。或许比起半个身体都是义肢的我来说，他才更像个假人呢。直到我在鸣人和佐助的殊死掩护下进了卡卡西房间，他此时正把倒在我们店门口的小狗送到宠物医院，那家宠物医院在街角，应该不会很快，他们两个的脑门上却全都是汗。“你还没有见识过卡卡西老师的恐怖啦！我们这次真的是用命在帮你！”鸣人一边死死地抵住房间门口，一边小声对我说。我终于看到了那张传闻中的照片——和我家的照片是一模一样的，金色头发、看起来很温柔的年轻人；棕色短发、比着剪刀手笑容灿烂的少女；受伤之前脸部完好的我和那个脸被我用涂改液涂掉、看不出来长相的小孩。现在我可以肯定那个小孩是男生了，如果他不是卡卡西的孩子的话，那他一定就是卡卡西本人。可是按照年龄推算，如果卡卡西在很多年前就有一个这么大的孩子，那现在还如此年轻的他除非是妖怪能不老不死还差不多。所以那个人一定是卡卡西，是小时候的我认识、并且因为不明原因涂掉他的脸的我的伙伴。这也是我今天要用掉约会券的目的——我想要搞清楚我和他之间的关系。

走到这一步，我却退却了。这样真的好吗？万一我和他其实是不得不杀死对方的仇人，或是对抗的两个大家族，如同罗密欧与朱丽叶，不，一般人不会有这么狗血的展开吧……正当我的脑内激烈地天人交战时，卡卡西却牵起了我的手。“你！你干什么！”我的脸刷得一下红了，我刚刚可是还想过他从小狗俱乐部的二楼跳下来被我抱在怀里然后我们私奔的情节呢。“我们不是在约会吗？”他俏皮地闭上一只眼睛，摘下了口罩，领着我向前走。“跟别人约会的时候，好歹要专心一点呀……”

我们就这样走进了海边的小镇。小镇比起下面的海滩，地势略高，有无数长长的台阶，才爬到一半就让我累得不得了。卡卡西自然地走进了路边一家女装店，店看起来很中古，不知是故意做旧还是这里的时尚已经距离都市有几十年。他拿起几条裙子在我身上比划着，我吓了一跳，紧张地抱住了自己的肩膀，用手肘比出防御的姿势。

“很可爱哦。”坐在店门口、对着大海的方向抱着猫的老板突然出声。他的左手边摆放着一个镜子，恰好照出了我手足无措的样子。“看吧！”卡卡西悄悄靠近我的耳朵，对我说出恶魔的低语。“大家都这么觉得。”

“可是我为什么非得穿女装不可啊？”我还是想挣扎一下，卡卡西却难得严肃地竖起手指准备对我说教。“这里这么热，你的长衣长裤都不通风吧，会很难受的。裙子的话，散热比较快，你也会舒服一些。再者，你可是我们店的店员，我们本来就是个女仆咖啡厅，穿女装也是工作要求吧？”

“可是大和就不用穿！”我依旧在据理力争，卡卡西已经把我外套的拉链拉开了。外套里只穿着一件棉质的紧身背心，卡卡西看了看我的胸肌，伸出食指指尖戳了一下，我立刻尖叫着远离了他。“你说天藏啊……其实他是我们里面最像女孩子的哦。”他见来硬的不行，立马转换方法，拿出手机给我翻照片，企图打感情牌。理智敌不过好奇，我凑上去看了一眼，一个昏暗的换衣间里站了三个人，他们都穿着一件像防弹背心一样的灰色马甲，里面则是黑色的高领紧身衣，胳膊上还有一样的暗红色纹身，看起来隶属同一个组织。卡卡西无疑是站在中间的那个，他的紧身衣上面还连着面罩，更过分的是脸的一旁仍有个狐狸面具，挡住了本就露出不多的样貌，浑身散发着冰冷的气息。我的心不禁隐隐作痛了起来，卡卡西现在虽然也不是个情感外露的人，但是他会笑，会露出玩味的表情，偶尔还会孩子气地和鸣人斗嘴，照片上的他看起来根本就是一个赝品、傀儡，只是不知道哪里出产的和卡卡西长得一模一样的仿生人罢了。卡卡西的后面是一个长发男生的背影，他绑着一个低马尾，正准备解开后脑勺上的面具带子，能看出精瘦的背上很有料，肩胛骨的形状很漂亮。

“所以大和呢？”我又找了一遍。卡卡西用指尖点了点前面那个虽然用面具遮住脸，但是仍然散发着可爱气质的长发萝莉，“喏，在这。”

“啊——”就在我灵魂震颤的时刻，卡卡西已经飞快地带我换好了衣服，还在我脑袋上扣了一定镶着天蓝色花边的草帽。“很适合哦，以后你就走清纯路线吧，我们正好也还缺这样的人。”我看着镜子里的自己，一条纯白色的连衣裙，裙摆的每一层都比上一层做得更宽、更大，让我看起来像是一个被奶油包裹着的蛋糕一样。虽然样式繁复，但完全没有笨重的感觉，要是不看脸的话，倒确实是一条很可爱的裙子。

“怎么样？”他微笑着问我。大概是长期遮住下半张脸的坏习惯，要是他不把眼睛弯起来，别人也就不知道他在笑了。所以卡卡西从来不会那种眼睛不动嘴角上扬十五度的假笑，只会把脸皱成一团，用不符合他这个年龄的笑容来凑数。看见他这样笑，我的心跳好像漏了一拍，我情不自禁地说出了心里话。“很好……”

“那以后你也可以干一些女仆的接待工作了。”卡卡西还以为我在说女装的事，我摇摇头：“我说的是，现在的你很好……刚刚那张照片上的你虽然很漂亮，但是看起来好冷酷，让人不敢轻易靠近……现在的你看起来要好得多。”

卡卡西愣住了，他大概也没想到我会这么说。于是他凑近我抱住我的脖子，把他的脑袋埋在我的肩膀上，夸张地说道：“和你约会真的太幸福了！”

“那种事情……怎样都无所谓吧！”不知道是不是因为天气太热了，我的脸又红到直冒热气，一定是因为天气太热了，嗯。

我们两个就这样牵着手走遍了小镇的大街小巷，走累了就到路边的饮品店坐一会儿，卡卡西喝的是我最最最讨厌的冰美式，他看着我把送给他的奶精和糖全部倒进去的巧克力奶昔，露出了一副无法形容的纠结表情，递给我的时候，指尖都在微微颤抖。我走路的速度很慢，卡卡西却完全没有催促我的意思，只是悄悄地把手移到下面供我借力。最后我们走到了沿海公路旁，今晚订的旅店就在这里，好心的老板借给了我们自行车，说可以骑下去到海边看看风景。但老板没说的是，他只有一辆难骑的淑女车，我坐在这个窄小的后座上，终于懂了穿裙子的麻烦之处——正着坐，会压到我的○○，侧着坐，又没有可供我抓的地方。卡卡西灵巧地跨上自行车，再拍了拍后座，让我坐上去环抱住他的腰。

海风就这样吹在我们脸上，卡卡西没有踩刹车，于是一路越滑越快，老旧的车架也“吱呀吱呀”地响了起来。最后，我们停在了一个悬崖边，从这里下去就是一望无际的大海，海浪拍打着峭壁，让我有些本能地恐惧，便缩在卡卡西身后抓紧了他的衣服。他把车停在路旁，揽住我的肩膀：“以前我就经常来这里看海。”

我没有打断他。“我每次看到这个悬崖，就会在脑子里模拟跳下去会是什么情形——是脑袋先撞到岩石死掉，还是掉进海里被淹死，还是受伤了没能死掉血味吸引鲨鱼然后被吃了……刚结束的那段时间，心里确实乱乱的，甚至觉得自己就算哪一天不明不白地死去也没关系。”他抚摸着连着一条细细的铁链的石头，脸上满是怀念的表情，我才确定他的确是经常来到这里。我的脑袋里没由来地出现了一个比现在年轻一些的卡卡西，他正坐在峭壁的边缘，仿佛风一吹，他就要跌进那片没有边界、没有退路的蓝色里了。

“但后来大和找到了我，他说鸣人和佐助还很小，没有能力保护好自己，他现在也没有合适的去处……于是我们又凑到了一起，简直就像报团取暖的小动物一样。”他自嘲地笑笑。“你长得和我初恋的人很像。”

“初恋的人……？”我瞪大了眼睛。卡卡西比我要大不少，按照年龄推算，除非他是个恋童癖，我之前也没有见过他。“嗯，准确地说，是我单方面的暗恋罢了。他在很久以前的一次事件中死掉了。我也给你看过我们在更衣室的照片吧，以前的我们，包括佐助和鸣人那么小的孩子，过得就是这种刀尖舔血的生活。厌倦了也没办法、想逃避也没办法，因为这就是命运附加在我们人生里的诅咒。但后来这种不合理的制度终于被废除了，我以为我会很高兴，但是想到自己珍视的人全都因为这种制度死去了，我一度想追随他们的脚步。”

“啊……你放心，我现在已经不想了。”看到我脸上担忧的表情，卡卡西对我笑了笑。“所以我是知道的，你为什么长这个样子，为什么会晕倒在我们门口，包括你的姓氏、家世，我心里都有数。”他又换上了严肃的表情。“所以这次回去后你就离开吧，走得越远越好，你没必要收拾不属于你的烂摊子。”

卡卡西是认真的……我想。远处海边有人在放烟花，天空也逐渐暗沉了下来。“大和说鸣人他们在放烟花，我们去找他们？”他冲我扬了扬手机。我却低着头一言不发，最后才鼓起勇气拉住了他的手：“卡卡西，再陪我一会儿吧……不是还没到时间吗？”

他好像明白了我的暗示。对于我这种处男来说，约会这个词，到最后最深层次的性幻想，大概就是两人情投意合，依依不舍，回家来了充满感情的一炮。于是我们来到了镇上唯一一家Love Hotel，前台见怪不怪，看都没看我们就把钥匙一甩，卡卡西帅气地单手接住，我们就这样走上老旧的楼梯。

“去洗澡。”他扬了扬下巴，示意我先去。我浑身已经湿得像水里捞出来的人一样了，哪怕穿上义肢都有些摇摇晃晃。幸好浴室里有一个栏杆，于是我非常艰难地将自己囫囵吞枣地洗了洗，这里的香波味道我不太喜欢。卡卡西让我坐在床上，没说什么就进去了。他准备的时间比我略长一些，出来后发梢还有点润，我摸了摸他的头发，非常傻的问了一句：“真的可以吗？”

“那你现在出去。”他翻了个白眼，轻轻地解开我浴袍的带子。他的手怜惜地从我身前划过，最后停到那个重要的部位。我的脸红了不少，毕竟除了我自己胡乱地自慰，还没有人碰过我这个地方呢！然后他就做了令一个处男几乎要上到极乐天堂的举动——他低下头来将我的性器含住，用舌头跟他灵巧地打着招呼。

“这……这是不是有点太超过了……”我一下又惊又怕，甚至想用手把卡卡西的脑袋往外推，只是推到一半他坏心眼地吮吸了一下，模仿着交媾的触感——我想象中的，深深浅浅的吞吐了起来。我的手立马从推开这头乱乱的白毛变成了往回拉，想把性器送进他口腔的深处。于是见状他退了出来，用舌尖舔了一下顶端：“有点心急啊，你。”

“我……这……毕竟这是人家的第一次嘛！”我急得眼泪都快要出来了，卡卡西这副游刃有余的样子实在是很欺负人。“好吧。”他好像在反思自己的恶劣，把我一把推倒在床上，整个人跨坐了上来。“要是用正面的姿势的话，你会很费劲吧？”他盯着我的义肢问。“唔……”这实在是有点被人瞧不起，但刚刚我们走了那么久，我的身体还有一点胀痛，所以确实也不是逞强的好时机。卡卡西牵起我的手指，引导我向他身体的私密处走去——那里已经很湿了，看来他在浴室里自己开发过。

我的手指轻轻地插了进去，里面实在是太紧、太热了，卡卡西闷哼一声，用手臂环住了我的脖子，轻轻地亲了亲我的耳朵示意继续。我从床头拿过一盒润滑剂，用指尖沾了沾，又插入了另一根手指，他的声音开始关不住了，发出让人怜爱的闷哼。“卡卡西……我应该怎么做？你教教我嘛。”我用汗涔涔的脑袋在他侧脸蹭了蹭，知道他很吃这一套，卡卡西就像变了个人格一样，虽然脸色潮红，眼睛里也水汪汪的，但看起来高傲得不得了，我猜想这应该是他和那个长得很像我的人的相处方式。我没由来的有点烦躁，便坏心眼地用手指在里面磨蹭着。虽然我确实一点经验也没有，但黑白绝兄弟有一次给我买到了一本BL漫画，我本来想撕掉的，可这种外界信息对我来说太稀有了，便把它看完了。感谢上帝！感谢作者！我用虎牙轻轻地咬着他的颈侧，卡卡西露出了难耐的表情，性器也挺得更高，前端更是变得湿润无比。

“是这里吗？”我的指腹划过一片与周围软肉不太一样的地方，卡卡西的身体颤抖了一下，咬紧了下嘴唇。“不要咬，痛的话咬我吧……”我把另一只手伸进他的嘴里，轻轻按压着他的舌头，让他的声音在唾液中含混出暧昧的热气。“你可以进来了。”他稍稍撑起身子，用膝盖在床上挪了两步，向后伸手扶住了我的性器，慢慢地吞了进去。我和他发出了一样满足的喟叹——极乐的天堂不过如此。

一开始我还能忍受他在我身上缓慢地律动，但很快我就发现了问题——卡卡西闭着眼睛，似乎并不在意我是谁，只是把我当做一个工具。我纯情的处男之心被践踏了，于是有点生气地使力拉倒了卡卡西，并调转了我们的姿势。“把眼睛睁开吧。”我还没等他回答，就一把抓住他的性器，开始在他体内无序地冲撞起来。“啊……啊……慢一点……”他好像有点受不了了，我仍然坏心眼地不去满足他。“我想射了……让我射……”

“不行！”我堵住他的小口，突然他的身体开始猛烈地颤抖，我便知道自己刚刚擦过的就是那个神秘的地方。于是我调整了下姿势，拿着一个枕头垫在自己腿下，有目的地律动。卡卡西终于忍不住了，开始不再吝啬他的声音，呻吟开始充盈狭小的室内，而我也随着他的声音叫了起来，就像一个拙劣和声的二重唱。

“……卡卡西……”他捧起我的脸，叹了口气，轻轻地把吻落在我的眼睑上。

“果然和我想象中一样，脱离童贞的时候会哭得这么厉害啊。”卡卡西挤出一个难看的微笑，发出了三个音节，那是我只见过一次的、斑的档案上写着的我的名字。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不想写了所以草率的完结章

还轮不到我们告别，事情就起了变化。我接到鸣人打来的电话，那边没有少年元气的声音，有的只是一个让我仿佛瞬间堕入冰窖的轻笑。“你的任务已经完成了。”老头子在电话的那头说。

我很想问鸣人怎么样了，佐助怎么样了，大和怎么样了，不过我也知道，在他的面前还不如不问。如果他们暂时没事，听到我这样的问题，那个男人一定会杀了他们——老头子就是有这样嗜血而怪癖的爱好。白绝曾说过他活了很久很久，虽然我不是很相信，但我大概也知道老头子远不如他看上去那样年轻。卡卡西摸了摸我的头，示意我不用出声。他接过电话，非常恭敬地对着老头子看不见的地方鞠了个躬。“斑大人。”

“哼，旗木家的小鬼。”那边似乎是很不屑。“九尾小子和宇智波最后的幸存者在我手上，想他们活命就带着我想要的东西来。”

“您想要的东西是……？”卡卡西拖长了句尾，看似是在询问，其实已经和老头子谈判上了。但是老头子从不给别人台阶下，他不耐烦地说道：“半个小时，海边的一号仓库，不然就和防波堤一起扔进海里。”

卡卡西沉默地挂断了电话。他和我对视了一秒，我便明白了他的想法。“对不起。”他说，我的脚下一软，这是某种柔和的体术，目的只是将人敲晕。他在走出门前最后看了我一眼，用气音对我说：“再见，带土——”

于是躺在房间里的我只听得见海浪的声音，无休无止，循环往复。

卡卡西在路边用小刀撬开了摩托车的引擎盖，接上线后发动了车，朝着海岸线狂奔。他在脑内模拟着战斗，对方实在是太强了，宇智波斑在他们眼中宛如神话人物，哪怕背叛了木叶组，也没有人过多地讨论他的立场，而是对他曾参与的战斗乐此不疲。只要能救出鸣人和佐助就已经够了，他想，自己已经和父亲和解，也借由那个宇智波斑的卧底和带土告了别，他需要的只是最后一次燃烧生命，再去那个世界与他们相见。平静的日常生活，果然不是他这种罪人应得的。

一路躲避了所有的警察，在经历了无数逆行和闯红灯后，他终于到了仓库门外。卡卡西深吸一口气，自己怀中只有一把防身用的小手枪，最坏的可能性就是整个仓库以及装满了炸弹。但鸣人和佐助并不是普通高中生，所以只能祈求他们在此时已经解开了束缚，处在随时随地可以逃跑的状态。他调整了下呼吸，礼貌地敲了敲仓库的门。

那个白得不正常的男子笑嘻嘻地给他开了门，看他进来后朝着门里大吼了一句：“他来了喔。”斑保持着一个诡异的姿势坐在椅子上，他看起来比卡卡西大不了几岁，泛着不符合他年龄的红润，心情正处在最高点。“柱间呢？”他拿起枪指着卡卡西的头，卡卡西便温顺地摆出投降的姿势，微微垂下眼睛。

“……柱间组长已经去世了。”

“我不会被这种谎话骗到的，赶快把他带过来。”枪口对准的对象换成了鸣人和佐助，卡卡西瞄了一眼，他俩的绳子处在要松不松的微妙边缘，斑肯定看出来了，但他还没有做出动作，至于是不屑还是仁慈并不得而知。卡卡西只能努力与他周旋，争取拖住他的注意力。“这千真万确。当年在您离开后，柱间组长便像是失去了寄托一般，木叶组也因此陷入了权力斗争的漩涡。过了几年，水户大人突然身患重病，组长思考了很久，决定与水户大人一同去往那个世界，不再追求现世的繁华。二人去世后，木叶组的矛盾被摆在了明面上，组里的各种势力也群雄割据，木叶组名存实亡。直到组长的孙女纲手大人上台后，事情才有了转机——虽然宇智波小队和二代目的亲信已经彻底决裂了，但他们仍然可以另起炉灶，纲手大人决定解散木叶组，让大家自力更生。“

佐助在听到二代目亲信那里做出了稍稍激烈的反应，但在卡卡西的眼神提醒下，他很快整理好了情绪。斑见状笑了一声，“我早就知道扉间不对劲。但是柱间是不会死的，只是解密了木叶组30%机密的我尚且苟活于世，我想不出来有什么人能杀死他。哪怕他想自杀，他身上背负的东西也不会让他死去的。”

“本应是这样没错，只是水户大人是木叶组安全部门的创始人，她的权限比那些设置封印的人要高得多。”卡卡西已经用肢体语言完成了暗示，鸣人和佐助紧张地看着他，等待他发出行动指令。“情况就是这样，现在我们大概可以离开了吧？”

“恐怕是不行。”那个惨白的男人说了一句，仓库发出巨大的轰鸣声，顶上的柱子摇摇欲坠。鸣人和佐助已经各自解开了绳子，准备联手压住斑的身体。但黑绝和白绝在他们之前就拿出枪射中二人的小腿，于是他们发出小兽一般的悲鸣。“好了，现在是你。”斑再度将枪口对准卡卡西，卡卡西用手摸了摸自己左眼上的伤疤。

到此为止了吗……带土。

白绝和黑绝还没有杀死鸣人和佐助的打算，二人拖着流血的小腿与他们厮打起来。“不要放弃啊！”枪响混着打破玻璃的声音传来，那个身影再度挡在了他的面前。

“好痛……”虽然斑打在我的义肢上，但刚刚大幅度的动作让我的身体负担过重，那些失去四肢的截面也隐隐作痛了起来。我打破了临海一面的窗子，鸣人和佐助在黑白绝无心恋战的情况下跑出去并不是大问题。“失败了呢！”“失败了呢！”他俩像二重唱一样彼此配合着。“这里要塌了呢！”“要塌了呢！”二人就像流体一样贴着窗子出去了，我只确认了他们不会对我们再造成什么威胁，老头子就坏脾气地又开了一枪。这次子弹贴着我的头发，我知道他是真的生气了。

“带土，你的任务本该是把在场的垃圾清理干净的。”他的声音还是一样冷酷，卡卡西的手搭在我的肩膀上，微微的热度为我注入了能量。“但是现在柱间已经死了，你没有继续的意义了。”

“你怎么会……”卡卡西低垂的眼睛微微睁大，震惊地看着我。“你把我看得太简单了，只是那种程度的攻击不能让我晕过去啦！但是我很擅长装晕，这是在被斑虐待的时候练出来的。”我的语气甚至还有些骄傲。“对不起，之前骗了你们……虽然我是被斑利用了，但这种事情也是可以猜出来的。本来我早该离开，这就不会害你们遇到危险了。”

“哼，你以为这种事情卡卡西会不知道么。”佐助突然出声，他和鸣人依偎在角落里，两个人的小腿血肉模糊，黑白绝在离开的时候还送了他们一点离别礼物，要从窗子爬出去就变得十分困难。“因为他也是个笨蛋，想着自己一个人去赎罪，负担本不该他负担的一切，以为这样就能两清……喂！那边的人！”佐助扶着鸣人，用我从未见过的、杀手一样的眼神盯着斑。“卡卡西只是一个小棋子，你想报仇的话，找他是没有任何意义的。”

“报仇？”老头子就像是听到了世界上最好笑的笑话一样，毫无形象地大笑了起来。“你们这些人，还不配被称为我的仇人。”他看了一眼佐助旁边的鸣人，鸣人刚刚应该是替佐助挡住了攻击，他的血流得更多，脸上已经血色全无，泛起了不正常的白。“我只是想让木叶走上正轨而已。仅仅是柱间的死去，根本抵消不了你们曾经的罪恶。”

“不管你怎么说，现在已经不再是你的时代了。”大概鸣人的体温又降低了些，佐助的声音中染上了焦躁。“我们已经不再是一个组织，自然无正轨可言——除非你杀掉我们所有人，不然大家走的路根本不是受你摆布的。”

“小鬼，那你说说，你们为什么要离开木叶？”现在大火已经吞噬了整栋仓库，浓烟让我们咳嗽了起来，只能低下身子降低高度。如果不是有奇迹发生，我们死前看到的最后景象就是燃烧火焰中的斑。他的表情看起来有些落寞。“我来告诉你吧！”我突然产生了些许勇气，虽然我依旧不知道自己是谁，不知道为什么卡卡西与我曾经的恩怨，不知道为什么斑对柱间如此执着，但我现在可以回答他这个问题了。因为就算在火场中，卡卡西手上传来的温度，才是我整个身体唯一温暖的地方。“因为在你眼中，纷争是最重要的，但是为了某个自己爱着的人——曾经奋斗过的、无比看重的事情，也会变得不值一提。”我死死地盯着他。

“是吗……原来是这个原因啊。”斑保持着那个姿势坐在火焰中间，突然笑了起来。“出于好心，我再告诉你一件事吧，不要不明不白地死去。”他用玩味的声音说。“你面前的这个带土，就是原装的带土本人，我只是用了和我一样的细胞减缓了他的成长速度罢了。”

卡卡西听到后突然开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，我知道他的呼吸道一直不太好，所以日常生活才需要口罩，而鸣人也是一副昏迷的样子。“喂！卡卡西！振作一点！”我趴在地上，帮他顺着气。

“带土，对不起……”他依旧是对我道歉。我觉得很无力，也很愤怒。“我刚刚的话是白说了吗？！不管我们之前发生了什么，都已经没关系了。不要对着那个我都不记得的自己道歉！你需要看着的是现在的我，而现在的我想听的并不是对不起！”

“……我喜欢你。”他终于对我说了，说罢，卡卡西把我抱进了他的怀里。我的头抵在他的肩膀上，如果这就是去天国的路，倒也不是很难熬。“我也喜欢你，卡卡西，以后不要再丢下我一个人了。”

他没有再说话，这就是我醒来前记忆断点的地方了。我望着窗外的海，知道我们依旧在那个小镇上，大和正坐在我旁边削苹果，他改刀成了兔子的形状，看上去十分可爱。在我旁边的病床上，鸣人和佐助又开始日常的吵架，还多了一个女生的声音。由于拉着隔帘，我并不是看得很清楚，但我的心里又涌上一股忧愁。

我知道卡卡西又走了。

“他去哪里了？”我不抱希望地问。“啊，你说前辈吗？”大和递给我一个兔子苹果，看我一边没有装义肢，另一边正在输液，只好贴心地讲它喂到我的嘴边。“我只能保证他去医院继续接受治疗了，至于他去了哪，我也不知道。”

“是因为……我的缘故吗？”我低下头看着医院雪白的被单。“是因为他再也不想看到我了吗？”

“这不对。”大和严肃地竖起一根手指。“他比世界上的任何人都还要想见到你，但他不想见到的是，这个对过去一无所知的你。他总觉得他在欺骗你，也想过无数次要将你送走，但他总说他卑劣地失去了勇气，贪心让他把你留下了。所以现在他的离开，完全是为了赎罪。”

“那他为什么不自己来告诉我过去的事？！”我的语气有些激动，大和刚削好的兔子苹果被我打翻在地。他只是遗憾地看了一眼残骸，叹了口气。

“你知道吧，卡卡西前辈是个非常悲观的人。他总是在别人之前就考虑好了最差劲的情况，并且替别人做好了决定。但是看到你的时候我就有预感，你肯定和别人不一样。”他把一个磁盘交给了我。“里面有卡卡西前辈写的日记和任务报告书，他说你看了就会明白。”

“大和，拿近一点。”我示意他靠近我，虽然并没有完全理解，但好心的他依旧乖乖照做了。我咬住磁盘的另一端，使劲往下一掰，磁盘碎成了两半。

“你在干什么啊！这样我可怎么和前辈交代！”大和企图从我嘴里拿出磁盘的另一半，我却扭过头将它吐进了垃圾桶里。“反正这种东西，恐怕也是卡卡西为了把责任都揽在他身上胡编乱造的。”我信誓旦旦地说。“比起依靠他的一家之言，我还不如自己努力想起来，这样面对他也有底气一些。”

“可是斑不是在你的脑袋里……”大和托着下巴思考着。“这个世界上不是还有你么！”我看着大和，之所以他没有被斑找到、还能在我们全员被绑架的情况下把我们救出来，就是因为他和我一样，身体里有木叶组研制的秘密细胞。“还有柱间的孙女，听说她医术非常高明，她一定能把我脑袋里斑种植的芯片破坏掉的。”

大和静静地盯着我，突然笑了起来。这是我第一次见到他这种毫无防备的笑容。“我决定要去国外学调酒了。”

“鸣人和佐助大概会继续读书，所以——”

所以我就自动地拥有了小狗俱乐部。在他们离开后，这里变成了一个普通的咖啡厅，没有女仆，没有偶像，没有吐了满地后痛哭流涕的客人，只有随心所欲想什么时候关店就什么时候关店的我。在休假的时候，我会去各处旅行，找到曾经木叶组的遗迹，虽然纲手姬已经给我做过了手术，但脑内的记忆依旧没有恢复，还让我在鬼门关走了一遭，身体变得更加虚弱了。不过这都不是什么大问题，如果有一天我没办法旅行，那么我只需要安安静静地在原地等待就好，哪怕我还是什么都没想起来，卡卡西也不会狠心到再也不来见我。

“欢迎光临——”我头也没抬，等待着这位进店的客人靠近我给我一个拥抱。


End file.
